


A murder story

by thorbrucetrash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fish & Chips, Human!Tenth Doctor, Internalized Misogyny, Jealousy, Murder, OOC!Everyone, Stabbing, Travel, Violence, Violent Thoughts, cheating (kind of), no polyamory, not a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbrucetrash/pseuds/thorbrucetrash
Summary: Rose Tyler was a spontaneous person. Martha was a bloody harpy. Everyone loved chips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I'm reposting this, which is a short story I published on fanfiction.net about a year aho but eeeh I need me some more attention, nothing I can do about it.  
> I originally wrote it as an english paper but then I thought I might as well share it. Tell me what you think about this wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey thing in the comments !  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it :)

Rose Tyler was a spontaneous person.  
She had made many friends over the years, and then had decided while she liked them all right, she'd be better off meeting new people while travelling across the world.  
And so she went. Of course, her mother Jackie wasn't thrilled about her decision. Not because of any financial issues or potential difficulties Rose might have when trying to find a new job once she'd be back, but rather because of who she'd be traveling with.

Rose wasn't exactly single, you see. And while putting a label on the relationship she had with "The Doctor", as John Smith liked to be called, was absolutely impossible (not that Jackie hadn't tried), they definetly had one. Of sorts.

They'd met, both soaking wet from the rain pouring outside, over fish and chips when the only seat available for The Doctor to sit in was next to Rose, as after asking her, she's said she didn't mind if he sat there.  
She had just broken up with her boyfriend who, she had just then discovered, was cheating on her — how cliché was that ? — and was considering starting a dancing career to take her mind off things. As the night went on, she and her newfound friend had gotten to know each other, and at some point tried to dance around their table inside the crowded pub, to see if her hypothetical career would have any chance to take off one day. They had had to admit it probably wouldn't - she was terrible at it, although he had pulled out quite a few wicked moves.

After going back to their seats, they had talked about hobbies. The Doctor really was a weird specimen.  
He'd said he liked travelling — "I could be going through time and space for all you know ! Always new things to see and new people to meet !" he had pointed out in response to her asking if he ever got bored of it — taking care of his TARDIS, which apparently was his car ; learning new languages "like Ood, and Silurian !" — she had Googled it and concluded he must've made them up as she couldn't find anything remotely related to these bizarre sounding dialects — and reading about History.  
He actually had quite a few theories about historical events, how they happened, and about time itself (something about a ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff...?).

She'd found out she hadn't much to say about herself : she was an employee at a nearby mall, liked chips and telly, her mum Jackie made the best tea in the UK, and her dad had died when she was about one year old. She was rather shy and introverted, and often dreamed about what it would feel like not to be.

On that thought, she'd taken his number and thanked him for the food and nice evening, then walked away.  
It was two weeks later that she'd called him and told him about her wanting to travel. Two plane tickets booking and a shouted "Allons-y !" later, they had been flying away, without any real plan of where to go next, to Indonesia, Barcelona and then North America.  
There, they'd met with Martha Jones, a brilliant young woman studying to be a doctor at the Seattle Grace Hospital — which was actually not located in Seattle. She apparently was a long-time friend of The Doctor's, but Rose took an instant dislike to her.

While Martha was all smiles and jokes around the Doctor, she was a real pain to Rose as soon as he was gone, even for a minute. The woman was quite obviously jealous of Rose and her travel companion, and the relationship they had.

Rose loved her Doctor dearly and the feeling was mutual. Though it might not be the affection one could see between lovers, they both respected each other very much, and when Rose had broken down a few days ago because of her luggage the airport had accidentaly shipped over to the Bahamas (a stupid error in the airport's files, really), he'd held her and comforted her until she was better.  
And she liked that weird kind of relationship they shared : the one that existed between fellow travelers, close friends ; while there might occasionally be a hint of something more, it was never awkward, just filled with happiness, fun and carelessness.

That's what she was thinking about as she quietly opened the door to his hotel room (she feared he had already gone to sleep) to ask him for toothpaste, and found him very much awake with Martha bloody Jones, who saw her and took the time to look at her in the eyes, and sent her a cruel smile over her lover's shoulder.

Rose Tyler was a spontaneous person. As such, without even thinking, she grabbed The Doctor's sharp silver pen, still lying next to the postcard they'd been writing to Jackie in the morning, and in two large steps, she was there, at the foot of the bed.  
Martha turned her head towards The Doctor's and said in his ear, still sporting that signature smirk of hers: "Doctor, I think we've got company..."  
Not understanding right away, he blinked a few times before turning his head around and directing his eyes up, only to find Rose looking at them with a crestfallen face.  
"Look Rose, we kind of are in the middle of someth-  
He never got to finish. The black, thick ink swirled into his crimson blood as it violently splattered on the sheets. Martha bolted upright, horrified, but didn't get the time to do much else before the room resonated with the sickening crack the bedside lamp gave as it crashed with her skull, before it fell back down on the bed."

Sighing, Rose thought "Bloody hell, how good that would've felt !" as she munched her chips in her favourite little pub, under the rain.  
Rose Tyler was a spontaneous person. Only, she'd decided she would become one when she hugged her mother in the airport in London, after she came back from North America, where she'd found out her companion didn't reciprocate her feelings as she'd distincly heard Martha's cries of bliss through the paper-thin wall separing The Doctor's room and hers. So she had discretly packed her things and left the hotel early the next morning, after having deleted his number from her phone, never to see him again.

"Plenty of other fish in the sea, right ?" she thought. After all, she wasn't going to waste her life for a man — not in a desperate attempt to be noticed by someone, and certainly not in jail. He wasn't worth the rest of her life in jail, but damn her if the pen stabbing thing didn't sound good right now.

Rose Tyler was a spontaneous person.  
But she swore to herself that life motto wouldn't apply to any of her relationships.

And then she ordered another serving of chips for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! If you did, please leave a review or something to let me know !


End file.
